


Work To Do

by lunarknightz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: When it comes to protecting Sam, Dean's work is never done.





	

Something isn’t right. He feels it; a nagging thought at the back of his mind; a gut feeling in his stomach. After several years chasing things that go bump in the night, Dean has learned to trust his instincts. He turns his car around and heads back towards his brother’s apartment.

There’s a tang in the air, the scent of fire, which causes Dean to vault out of his car as quickly as he can- a move worthy of the Dukes of Hazzard, assuredly. He speeds towards the apartment, up the stairs. The door is locked, and he kicks it down, and runs to the bedroom, where he sees Sam, a man over six feet tall who looks impossibly small, lying on a bed surrounded by a field of fire. In the center of the fire is a body, his brother’s girlfriend, Jessica. Dean is horrified for a second, but realizes it is too late to save her.

He can save his brother. He will save his brother.

“Sam!” He calls sharply. Sam is frozen, yelling at the scene unfolding before him. 

Dean rushes over to the bed, and summons all his strength to get Sam off the bed. Sam is heavy and not easy to corral out of the room, and Dean struggles to get his brother to safety. “We gotta get out of here” he says, trying to snap Sam out of his state of shock long enough to save his life. 

They escape, and Dean is practically carrying Sam. Memories of that horrible night, memories that Dean has tried to repress creep in the corners of his mind. He pushes them aside, trying to focus, knowing that he must focus on protecting Sam. 

When they are outside and a safe distance from the building, Dean savors the fresh air, gulping for breath. As soon as he is able, Dean grabs his cell phone and calls 911. 

The authorities arrive shortly; and Dean steps up and explains what happened. He embellishes the truth a little, a trick he learned from his father when he was quite young. The lie seems sort of lame to his own ears, but the policemen seem to buy it. 

After the police finish their initial questioning of Sam (they tell Dean it would best if the two of them don’t leave the area- they’ll most likely be needed for further questioning), his brother slinks away from the scene and stands over by the car. 

Dean stands at a distance and watches Sam silently break down, giving his brother space to grieve. 

He’d never realized how much Sam looked like Dad. 

Dean looks back at the apartment, and for a second it is not an apartment in Stanford that he sees, but a house in Lawrence, Kansas. He shuts his eyes tight, trying to make the images go away.

“Son?” A police officer comes up to him, and Dean opens his eyes. 

“Yes?”

“You’re free to go. We’ve got your cell number on file; we’ll call you later and set up a time for you two to come down to the station. I think you better get your brother out of here. He’s had a pretty rough time of it.”

“Thanks officer.” Dean nods.

He walks towards the car, to Sam. He’d forgotten how good it felt to have his dork brother with him while fighting the ghouls and the spooks. They made a good team. He’d been very disappointed when Sam insisted on returning to Stanford. Sam might come with him now, though Dean wishes that his brother’s partnership wouldn’t have come at such a cost. 

Sam stands by the now open trunk, a rifle in his hands. 

The brothers exchange a look.

Sam nods, and throws the rifle into the trunk. “We’ve got work to do.”

Dean nods slightly. He doesn’t work a normal nine to five job, but he has been working full time since he was four years old.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2005.


End file.
